The Magical Pajama game
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: what happens when the charecters of harry potter end up working in a pajama factory
1. Chapter 1

The Magical Pajama game

(combind the best selling series from J.K. Rowlings with a popular 1950's musical)

The countryside of England where the Hogwarts clothing company maning department has hired one of the many Weasley's to settle a dispute with the workers. It seems there is talk of a strike if they lead by union leader Herminoe Granger do not get 7 pound an hour (changed because of inflation and british money.) Ms Granger has worked tirerlessly for her fellow coworkers even the former House elves that Albus Dumbledoor employes. The two have never met.

Harry Potter is there to make sure that not a second is wasted while trying to sort out things with Ron sister Ginny who works as harry's secretary.

Harry "Lets go people time is wasting we have got all these clothes to make. Come on ladies seconds are ticking seconds are ticking.' The phone rings from the upstairs office. Harry picks it up. It is Dumbledore the pwner of the factory. 'Harry says to him 'Okay your secreatry's youngest older brother is coming here to oversee everyone. Well he better be better then that Draco Malfoy who threaten to fire people because he was not of there class' 'What do you mean this Weasley guy is distanly related to him and that I am sure to like this one. As long as he doesn't waste any of my time I know I will like him."

Ginny over hears this and goes to tell here friends both male and female about what is happening at the plant.

Nevelle the first one to great her says "Do you think this has to do with our contract negotations coming up?"

"Of course it does. Neville! Of all my brothers Ron has been the most stuborn and…'

"And who doesn't like when his family members start talking about him behind his back" Ron says who just whats in as Lavenber Brown Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood start to giggle when they seehow handsome he is.

Ron "I am here to see if I can't talk some sense into everyone before there is a strike here over a lousy seven pounds an hour. For godnmess sake the House elfs don't even want half of that and Dumbledoor never enslaved any of them."

The voice of a young woman came be heard as she comes into the room "That is because they have been held back and do not realize they have rights like everyone else. A fact that I have been trying to change for years"

Ron turns around and says "And just who might you be?"

Ginny answers before the young woman can "Ron I would like you to meet our negoation representative Herminoe Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Granger hated management. She thought that it was the workers who always did the lion share of the work anyway so that they should get the lion share of the money that poured in. Obisously not realizing that it there had been no company and no onen that came up with the idea there would not be any jobs in the first place.

Herminoe said "You might be new here Mister Weasley but all management is alike! They all want to keep there workers down!"

Ron answer to here was "No management just has a much different prepestive of what the workers should be paid. That is why there are these things called negotations. Oh and by the way I have seen what it is you want and right off the start I can tell you, that you are not going to get anything with that tone of voice!"

"WHAT TONE OF VOICE IS THAT!" Herminoe said.

The Padtil twins, Luna and Ginny grab her from behind before Herminoe can sctrach out Ron eyes or have the birds eat away at his hair. Ron leaves thinking to himself why did he follow his sister rhere in the first place when already the members of the staff he isd suspose to be in charge of hate him.

Meanwhile her four co workers are still trying to restrian Herminoe who is out for blood. "Let me at him, please Ginny I know he's your brother but let me at him?"

After Herminoe had somewhat calmed down Ginny said "Herminoe the way you been acting around my brother… I haven't seen you this uptight since you and Victor decided that to amicapible separate"

"Your not saying that Herminoe has fallen in love with your brother are you Gineva?" asked Padma Patil.

"Do I look like Luna always going off and bit of lunny all around. Look your brother is a member of the ememy as far as I am concerned and when it comes to my love life. Yes it has been a long time since lets face it I have had a date. So I will tell you what I am going to do for you all. The next guy I am at all instreated in I WILL SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS IF THAT MAKES ALL YOU YOU HAPPY! LUNA WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SMILING?"

Luna "I would just like to point out that you are shouting."

Herminoe "AHH THAT IS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT LOVEGOOD!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

While Herminoe was getting over her rage at Luna for suggesting that she had any time of feelings for the new head of management of the company and Ron went through feelings of why did I join my sister out here. Harry Potter was in his office trying to come to grips with the fact that he should not have let ginny get away from him socially and is having not homicaidal but momemts of jealous rage when he here Gineva talking about other guys that she has gone out with.

Unfoutauntely in his muttering he is overheard by Minerva McGonegal Albus Dumbledoor own private secretary and something of a mother hen to all the employees at the factory wheather they work for management or the workers.

"Harry are the rumors true that you and Miss Weasley are on the outs?" ask McGoneigal

"You know what rumors are McGonigal" Harry said.

"Of course I do Potter. Twenty years ago after it had first spread I kept going the rumors that Albus and I were to be married. The idea came eto mew from the diary of a Helena Ravenvclaw but Potter you have got to get over this jealous streak of yours" McGOneigal said.

"I won't be jealous again" Harry said.

"That is easier said then done" McGOnigal said.

"I can do it" harry said.

"I know but lets go through a couple of examples shall we" McGOneigal said.

Harry said " I don't think I like the sound of this."

MCGonigal said "What happens if you show up for a date and you find that she is all messy and Ginny lipstick is smuged?"

"I'd trust her" Harry said.

"What if you are over at her place and there is a package from a stranger that read 'Thanks for the lovely evening?" McGonigal asked.

"I woouulld trust her?" Harry answered.

"Very well you are practically cured of jealousy now lets say you drop in to surprise Ginny and you open the door to find that Gineva is about to kiss another man who she says is her cousin buit have never scene before and it back from overseas?" asked McGonigal.

"Her cousin back from overseas. I have met her entire family you know including all the cousins. I would say that she is chea….'

"HARRY!"

"I would trust her. I will not be jeaulous again!" Harrry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron is trying to figure out how it is possible to be in charge of all these workers who obvious do not want a new guy who has never lived in this town before telling them what it is that they should do. He has also been struck with the fact that he can not get thoughts of Herminoe Granger out of his head.

Ron puts on a tape to record his feelings about both situations.

"Hey there, No asked me to come here. NO one however is asking me to stay here either. And why is it that I can not stop0 thinking about that girl who represents all the union workers. It is almost as if I were in love with her or something. Ah great I am in love with her. Me management and her a member of the union how can that possibly work?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ron can still not get that Branson young woman Hermione Granger out of his mind. He knows that the two are going to be at each other throats financially. Ron also starts to think about what he is doing at this small factory in this town where no one wants him to be. He takes down audio notes on why he should continue.

"Hey so the girl that you keep dreaming about is on the other side of all the you believe in. That you are hated by all of your co workers who think that you are going to fire them for insubordination. I ask you could it get any worse. Better forget the whole thing. The problem is that I can not do such a horrible deed. I was hired to do a job and to get this place back on track. I have not stopped at anything else when I have come up on this before and I won't start now.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville hears a rumor that Ron has actually asked out Hermione and is looking around at the annual company picnic to tell someone. However the only person he can find at the time is Luna Lovegood.

"Well it is about time. I noticed that the physical attraction between the two immediately as did all of the Nargels." Luna replies.

"To bad I can find a girl like that to be with" Neville says.

"And what would a girl like that be like" Luna asks in a suggestive tone.

"Well The girl Her ability is. A snappy dresser what is dressed to kill hasn't her" Neville practically sings.

"Her is" Luna answers.

"Her has the job from which I'd get a thrill hasn't her" Neville says.

Luna answers "Her has"

"Her is running away but her sure can be a him is going to get her yet" answers Neville.

Not wanting to dance around the subject any more Luna asks "Are you trying to say that even though artistically we are from such different backgrounds and you and I were not suppose to be together you believe I am Her is?"

"Yes" answers Neville as Luna jumps into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The head of the factory Albus Dumbledore went up to the microphone in the open field he had rented or had gotten permission from the town to use for the afternoon. "Welcome everyone again to the Hogwarts Clothing company annual picnic. I am so happy to see all you of here and not having anything to do with a strike over such a little thing as seven more pounds an hour"

Herminioe off listening to Albus Dumbledore says to Ron Weasley who is holding her in his arms with her back to him "I can not he is taking the opportunity to bring up the fact that we have not struck or if we will ever strike."

Ron answers "And I can not believe I am here with this beautiful young woman on such a day as today and you are talking business. Don't you know this is the one day that no one is suppose to care about business. This is a once a year day. We got people guys playfully chasing girls up the trees. I even got a kiss from you."

Herminioe sees that everyone is going a bit nuts probably because they have not had a real day off like this in months and just enjoys the sights.

Luna scream at Neville "Nev stop that I am ticklish there and you know it."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Ron have been a couple for a good two weeks now but have not told any of their family members about it. In fact for the past two days Hermione has been avoiding all contact with Ron so he tracks her down to the Granger family home. When she see Ron Hermione says not wanting even her parents to know "So Ronald , ah Mister Weasley what are you doing here?"

"I came to spend time with my girlfriend do you know where it is that I could find her. Se has brown curly hair is very smart and has this righteous streak about workers" Ron said.

"Well what do you say we" Hermione tries to say

"No I don't want to talk small talk" Ron says as Hermione tries to avoid him. He keeps saying this until Hermione is backed up into a corner and for the first time alone they kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The latest couple did not want the rest of the company to know that they were dating at least not yet but it was hard trying to sneek around the factory and town all the time

The latest couple did not want the rest of the company to know that they were dating at least not yet but it was hard trying to sneek around the factory and town all the time. During Hermione and Ron's one month anniversary each took turns exaggerating how much they loved each other. Hermione even compared herself to Helen of Troy in doing so. While Ron simply stated to get her out of danger he would slay the mighest drangon even if there were a contest where one just had to gets its egg.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were going great for both Ron and Hermione in there personal and professional lives

Things were going great for both Ron and Hermione in there personal and professional lives. She had worked out a deal with him in a total professional matter that all the workers at the Hogwarts clothing company did need to get a raise which Hermione was sure they could afford by all the orders that were being bought. Unfortunately Albus Dumbledore the boss of both of them did not think so.

"He said that you are lying about the productivity and had the fillies to prove it" Ron said.

"And you believe him" answered Hermione.

"That you would not strike because everyone needs to get paid. Yes I am staring to believe so long as the orders don't match the figures" Ron said.

"I don't believe you could be swayed so easily Ronald. However friendship is friendship but business is business' She stops for a moment then yells to the rest of the workers. "The strike is on!"

Then everyone walks out of the factory


	11. Chapter 11

Luna and Neville were leading the group in a one of the union meetings

Luna and Neville were leading the group in a one of the union meetings. The two had just finished a rousing number in support of Hermione and the house elves who they have come to support. "We need our union to get piping hot against Dumbledore to get the rights that we deserve" Luna shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron began talking to himself "I just do not get this girl. She says one thing and than does the other. I can not believe that I ever showed any emotion towards her in the first place."

ROn's other side "Or you you give in towards your feeling for her you feel that you will not be treated like any boss should be treated by his employees."

"That is right what can I do about it" ROn said.

"Make up with her" said ROn other half and figure out where all themoney that is keeping the to of you and the rest of the company apart is going" said Ron other half.

Ron said "Hey there you are right?"


End file.
